


Der Gipfel der Peinlichkeit

by Chikita



Series: Weihnachten, Übernachtungsparties und peinliche Eltern [Kagehina] [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkwardness, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, sexual innuendo
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 07:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chikita/pseuds/Chikita
Summary: Hinata übernachtet zum ersten mal bei Kageyama. Eigentlich kein Grund zur Aufregung, wäre da nicht dieses eine dumme Missverständnis, welches droht, die ganze Sache aus dem Ruder laufen zu lassen.





	1. Pleiten, Pech und Pannen

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The most awkward sleepover ever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861610) by [Chikita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chikita/pseuds/Chikita)



> Crosspost von https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/Yoshi11 Da und auf Wattpad hab ich noch mehr, aber ich wollte wenigstens eine von meinen "normalen" FFs auf Ao3 haben, auch wenn hier natürlich kaum wer auf deutsch liest ;) Immerhin nutze ich den Account hier mehr als meinen eigentlichen.

"Ich versteh immer noch nicht, warum du so scharf auf diese Übernachtungsparties bist.", grummelte Kageyama, als er und Hinata nach dem täglichen Volleyballtraining wie immer gemeinsam nach Hause, beziehungsweise zu der Kreuzung liefen, an der sich ihre Wege normalerweise trennten. Schon seit Tagen lag Hinata ihm mit seiner neuen Idee in den Ohren und immer wieder fielen ihm neue Gründe ein, weshalb es ganz wichtig war, dass sie wenigstens einmal zusammen übernachteten.

"Überleg doch mal! Deine Eltern haben so einen großen Hof. Da könnten wir abends noch Volleyball spielen ohne, dass meine Mutter mich anmeckert, weil ich so spät nach Hause komme.", fing er wieder an und Kageyama schaute wie auf Kommando nach oben in den dunkelgrauen Himmel, dessen Wolkendecke sie schon fast die ganze Woche lang mit feinem Nieselregen beglückte, wenn es nicht gerade schüttete wie aus Eimern. Das waren nicht gerade die besten Voraussetzungen zum Volleyball spielen. Hinata schien seine Gedanken gelesen zu haben, denn er fuhr gleich mit seinen Ausführungen fort.

"Wir müssen auch nicht unbedingt Volleyball spielen. Wir könnten auch 'nen Film gucken, oder keine Ahnung...Brettspiele spielen? Flaschen drehen? Blinde Kuh?" Okay, langsam wurde es wirklich lächerlich. Sie waren doch keine fünf mehr.  
"Was soll denn daran bitte Spaß machen, häh?", fragte er deshalb und Hinata verzog sein Gesicht zu einem Schmollen, wobei er ganz offensichtlich versuchte Kageyamas eigenen Gesichtsausdruck nachzumachen.

"Du bist so ein Miesepeter, echt mal!", ließ er seinem plötzlichem Ärger Luft und schnaufte frustriert, "Ich hab doch nur gedacht, dass wir mal wieder etwas Zeit miteinander verbringen könnten. Und unter Freunden ist es ganz normal, dass man mal beieinander übernachtet." Kageyama dachte über seine Worte nach, aber der Sinn erschloss sich ihm nicht. Vor allem, warum Übernachtungsparty? Wie sollte man denn bitte feiern, wenn man die meiste Zeit sowieso im Bett lag? Und was sollten sie feiern? Sie hatten schon lange kein Trainingsspiel mehr hinter sich und das letzte Testspiel gegen die Nekoma hatten sie mit großem Punkteabstand verloren.

"Sag mir jetzt nicht, dass du noch nie bei jemandem übernachtet hast?", fragte Hinata nach einer Weile und schaute seinen Volleyballpartner aus großen, braunen Augen an.  
"Natürlich hab ich das, du Depp!", antwortete Kageyama etwas rauer als nötig und überlegte krampfhaft, wo er in seinem Leben schon überall übernachtet hatte.  
"Trainingscamps, Klassenfahrten, das eine mal im Kindergarten...", zählte er an seinen Fingern ab und hörte erst auf, als Hinata ihn mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite stieß.

"Nein, ich meine bei Freunden. Ich hab das in der Grundschule schon gemacht.", meinte Hinata und streckte stolz die Brust raus, als ob das eine ganz besondere Errungenschaft wäre, sich bei anderen Leuten in die Betten zu legen und ihnen vielleicht noch die Decke zu klauen. Natürlich. Hinata hatte ja schon als kleines Kind keine Probleme damit gehabt, Freundschaften zu schließen. Ganz im Gegensatz zu ihm.

"Es ist nicht so, als ob ich was dagegen hätte.", meinte Kageyama nach einer Weile und spürte, wie sein einstiger Widerstand langsam brach. Vielleicht hatte Hinata doch Recht und er war nur wieder derjenige, der sich komisch und unsozial verhielt.   
"Also, war das jetzt ein ja oder ein nein?", fragte Hinata und Kageyama drehte sich diesmal richtig zu ihm um. 

Die Augen des kleinen Mittelblockers strahlten erwartungsvoll und trotz der regnerischen, tristen Atmosphäre hatte man bei ihm immer wieder den Eindruck, als würde die Sonne aufgehen. Kageyama schluckte den Kloß hinunter, der sich in seinem Hals zu bilden drohte, und nickte schließlich. Warum nur hatte er das Gefühl, dass das eine schlechte Idee war? Hinata war immerhin jemand, der das Chaos anzog, wie sonst keiner. Das hatte er schon bewiesen, als sie vor ein paar Monaten zusammen Weihnachten gefeiert hatten. Er hatte immer noch das Bild mit der lamettabehangenen Yukka-Palme vor Augen.

"Es ist okay. Ich muss nur noch meine Eltern fragen, ob sie einen Futon für dich übrig haben.", knurrte er mehr, als das er sprach, aber Hinata schien es ihm nicht übel zu nehmen. Er grinste über beide Ohren, zeigte ihm einen Daumen hoch und schwang sich im nächsten Moment auf sein Fahrrad, da er es scheinbar ganz besonders eilig hatte, nach Hause zu kommen. Kageyama blieb etwas bedröppelt auf der Straße stehen und wurde mit seinen Gedanken alleine gelassen. Noch immer hatte er ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in der Magengrube. Nein, es war nicht das erste mal, dass Hinata ihn besuchte und er mochte es tatsächlich, außerhalb vom Training Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen. Sie waren ja immerhin so etwas wie Freunde. Trotzdem ließ ihn dieses merkwürdige Gefühl nicht los, dass diese "Übernachtungsparty" keine normale Party werden würde.

\---

 

Es war ein ruhiger Abend bei den Kageyamas. Mutter, Vater und Sohnemann saßen ausnahmsweise einmal zusammen am Tisch und schaufelten ihr Essen in sich hinein. Besonders letzterer langte richtig zu, da heute Reis mit Curry, sein absolutes Lieblingsessen, auf dem Tisch stand. Seine Mutter kannte ihn einfach zu gut.  
"Jetzt schling doch nicht so, Tobio-chan! Dir nimmt doch keiner was weg! Was hast du dir da nur angewöhnt?", ermahnte ihn seine Mutter und der Angesprochene schaute verdutzt von seiner Reisschüssel hoch, wobei ihm ein Großteil der Soße vom Kinn aufs T-Shirt tropfte.

"Deine Mutter hat Recht. Essen sollte man genießen. Das ist kein Wettbewerb.", stimmte sein Vater zu, der sein ironischerweise gerade sein eigenes Essen vernachlässigte, um auf seinem Smartphone herumzutippen. In dem Moment musste Kageyama daran denken, wie er jeden Morgen mit Hinata ein Wettrennen zur Sporthalle veranstaltete, und wie sie auch beim Essen oft darum wetteiferten, wer sein Bento zuerst geleert hatte. Apropos Hinata, er wollte seine Eltern doch noch nach dem Futon fragen. Sonst bekam er sie ja so selten einmal an einen Tisch, das musste er ausnutzen. Unter großer Anstrengung schluckte er das unzureichend durchgekaute Essen in seinem Mund herunter und setzte zum Reden an. Jetzt oder nie!

"Hinata will im Laufe der Woche bei uns zu Besuch kommen.", sagte er etwas lauter als nötig und wunderte sich, als seine Mutter nur sanft lächelte und sein Vater gar nicht von seinem Handy aufsah und ihn weiterhin ignorierte.  
"Das freut mich. Freunde von dir sind immer bei uns willkommen. Aber lasst diesmal bitte unsere Topfpflanzen in Ruhe, ja?", antwortete seine Mutter und Kageyama wollte schon aufstehen, und sich wie jeden Abend in sein Zimmer verkriechen, als er sich daran erinnerte, dass er eigentlich nach dem Futon fragen wollte. Wenn Hinata bei ihm übernachten wollte, musste er ja auch irgendwo schlafen.

"Nein, ich brauche einen extra Futon für ihn.", sagte er und merkte an den fragenden Blicken seiner Mutter, dass er noch nicht genug Informationen geliefert hatte, "Hinata will eine Übernachtungspa-" Nein, das durfte er nicht sagen. Wenn er etwas von "Party" sagte, dachten seine Eltern vielleicht, er und Hinata wollten sich als Minderjährige, die sie nun einmal waren, heimlich unter ihrem Dach die Kante geben. Das musste er anders regeln. Seine Eltern würden ihm die Hölle heiß machen, wenn er in seinem Alter schon mit Alkohol herumhantierte.

"Wir brauchen einen extra Futon, damit wir miteinander schlafen können.", sagte er schließlich laut und war ganz zufrieden mit seiner Aussage. Die konnte man wenigstens nicht falsch interpretieren. Das nächste, was er hörte, war ein helles Klirren, als das Smartphone seines Vaters in der halbvollen Reisschüssel landete. Fluchend sprang der ältere Mann vom Tisch auf, fischte sein Handy aus der Schüssel und versuchte die Currysoße auf dem Handydisplay notdürftig mit einer Serviette abzuwischen. Kageyama wurde bei dem Anblick stutzig. So schusselig war sein Vater eigentlich nie.

"Hab ich was falsches gesagt?", fragte er nun auch seine Mutter, die ihn mit ihrem entsetzten Blick halb erdolchte. Nun hatte er auch wieder, beziehungsweise zum ersten mal an diesem Abend, die volle Aufmerksamkeit seines Vaters, der ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen musterte, während er sein Handy trocken tupfte.

"Nun ja...", machte seine Mutter den Anfang und versteckte die untere Hälfte ihres, aus irgendeinem Grund rot angelaufenen, Gesichts hinter einer Hand, "Wir hätten sicherlich einen extra Futon für euch da, aber seid ihr euch denn sicher, dass ihr jetzt schon..?" Ihre Stimme war am Ende nur noch ein leises Piepsen und Kageyama fragte sich, ob er unbewusst eine Grenze überschritten hatte, von der er nichts wusste.

"Ehrlich gesagt, hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass ihr beiden überhaupt so eine...Beziehung führt.", sagte sein Vater, nachdem er sich ein paar mal geräuspert hatte. Jetzt verstand Kageyama überhaupt nichts mehr und ein wenig beleidigt war er auch. War es denn so ungewöhnlich, dass er auf der Oberschule richtige Freunde gefunden hatte, dass seine Eltern jetzt so überrascht reagieren mussten? Außerdem hatte Hinata doch gesagt, dass Übernachtungen unter Freunden etwas ganz normales waren.

"Hinata meinte, da wäre nichts dabei. Es soll sogar Spaß machen, auch wenn ich mir da noch nicht so sicher bin.", sagte er und als die Augen seines Vaters mit jedem seiner Worte größer zu werden schienen und er das Gefühl hatte, ihn irgendwie besänftigen zu müssen, fügte er noch hinzu, "Er hat das schon in der Grundschule gemacht." Jetzt war es seine Mutter, die so einen starken Hustenanfall bekam, dass ihr Mann ihr auf den Rücken klopfen musste, damit sie nicht erstickte. Kageyama sagte besser nichts mehr dazu. Er hatte das Gefühl es mit jedem Satz nur noch schlimmer zu machen.

"Es ist in Ordnung.", krächzte seine Mutter schließlich und fächerte sich mit einer Hand Luft zu, "Ihr hoffe nur, ihr beiden wisst, worauf ihr euch da einlasst. Ihr seid immerhin beide noch so jung." Kageyama legte verwirrt den Kopf schief. Dafür, dass er und Hinata schlicht und einfach vorhatten, sich ins Bett zu legen und zu schlafen, machten seine Eltern aber ein ziemlich großes Thema daraus. Gut, dass er ihnen nichts von einer "Party" erzählt hatte. Bei ihren Reaktionen hätten sie ihm wahrscheinlich den Kopf abgerissen oder ihm gleich zum Seppuku gezwungen.

"Ich räum dann ab.", sagte er leise und tat so, als ob er sich schuldig fühlte, obwohl er nach wie vor keinen Plan hatte, womit er seine Eltern so verägert hatte.  
"Das mit dem Futon kannst du uns überlassen. Wir haben noch irgendwo einen Neuen im Schrank, den könnt ihr dann nehmen.", sagte sein Vater mit gepresster Stimme und Kageyama nickte ihm zu, bevor er seine Schüssel mitsamt dem Besteck in die Küche brachte. Als das warme Wasser vom Waschbecken über seine Hände lief, hörte er im Hintergrund noch das Tuscheln seiner Eltern, etwas von "noch so jung" und "vom anderen Ufer", aber er ignorierte es. Es war nichts Neues, dass er und seine Eltern sich manchmal nicht so gut verstanden, wie es in anderen Haushalten vielleicht üblich war. Aber trotz allem musste er zumindest innerlich zugeben, dass er sich auf die "Übernachtungsparty" mit Hinata freute, und wenn auch nur ein kleines bisschen. Mit einem vorfreudigem Kribbeln im Bauch, welches er in letzter Zeit oft spürte, wenn er an Hinata dachte, machte er sich schließlich auf dem Weg ins Bett. 

\---

Irgendwann war es dann endlich soweit und eigentlich hatte alles ganz normal angefangen. Hinata war nach dem Training zu ihm nach Hause gekommen, hatte seine Eltern freundlich begrüßt, das Badezimmer in Beschlag genommen und sich überall breitgemacht, als würde ihm das Haus gehören. Alkohol hatte er zum Glück keinen mitgenommen, worüber Kageyama äußerst froh war. Stattdessen hatte er tatsächlich eine Tüte mit Brettspielen im Schlepptau und Kageyama wunderte sich immer wieder, was Hinatas Familie alles für einen Ramsch in ihrer Rumpelkammer gehortet hatte.

Nachdem sie sich eine halbe Stunde lang Spielfiguren um die Ohren gehauen hatten, waren sie schließlich dazu übergegangen, sich im Wohnzimmer eine DVD anzuschauen. Kageyama hätte lieber Volleyball gespielt, aber draußen regnete es in Strömen und dafür war selbst er nicht hart genug. Im Fernseher lief irgendein merkwürdiger Zeichentrickfilm mit bunten Robotern und Raumschiffen, den Hinata aus irgendeinem Grund super toll fand, mit dem Kageyama aber nicht viel anfangen konnte. So verbrachte er die meiste Zeit stattdessen damit, Hinata zuzuschauen, der wie ein kleines Kind gebannt dem hektischen Geflimmer auf dem Bildschirm folgte, und dann und wann jubelnd die Arme in die Luft riss, wenn einer der Roboter einen der...anderen Roboter besiegt hatte.

"Ich weiß nicht, was du an diesem Film findest. Der ist doch scheiße.", murrte Kageyama, obwohl er nicht wirklich verärgert war. Auch wenn der Film der letzte Rotz war, mochte er die mehr oder weniger entspannte Atmosphäre zwischen ihnen, die er das letzte mal so deutlich gespürt hatte, als sie zusammen Weihnachten gefeiert hatten. Damals hatte er es auf die allgemeine Besinnlichkeit geschoben, die an Weihnachten überall vorherrschte, aber in letzter Zeit schätzte er auch die ruhigen Momente, wenn Hinata und er Zeit miteinander verbrachten. Natürlich stritten sie sich immer noch regelmäßig, aber mit der Zeit war eine gewisse Vertrautheit zwischen ihnen entstanden, die er nicht mehr missen wollte. Er war wirklich froh, mit Hinata befreundet zu sein.

"Hallooo! Erde an Kageyama!", wurde er von Hinatas Stimme wieder in die Realität zurückgeholt, der mit der leeren DVD Hülle vor seinem Gesicht herumfuchtelte, "Ich hab gefragt, ob du noch einen anderen Film gucken willst. Ich hab noch welche mit." Murrend schob Kageyama sein Gegenüber von sich weg, der ihm auf dem eh schon kleinen Sofa zu sehr auf die Pelle rückte, als es ihm angenehm war.  
"Wenn die anderen Filme genauso komisch sind, dann verzichte ich lieber.", sagte er, aber seiner Stimme fehlte der nötige Biss. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass es schon ziemlich spät war und auch, wenn sie am nächsten Tag nicht in die Schule mussten, war er kein Freund davon, die ganze Nacht durchzumachen.

"Ich hab noch einen, der würde dir bestimmt gefallen. Da geht es um einen äh...Superhelden, der mit einer Unterhose auf dem Kopf herumläuft und- ", fing Hinata an und wurde von seinem eigenen Gähnen unterbrochen, wobei er die Arme über seinem Kopf ausstreckte und damit dafür sorgte, dass sein T-Shirt hochrutschte einen Teil seines Unterbauches freigab. Kageyama hatte aus irgendeinem Grund das Gefühl, wegschauen zu müssen, tat es aber nicht. Er sollte das nicht komisch finden.

"Du kippst ja gleich aus den Latschen. Übernimm dich nicht!", meinte er leicht spöttisch und Hinata streckte ihm daraufhin die Zunge raus. Früher hätte er ihn jetzt am Kragen gepackt und vom Sofa geschmissen, aber er war selbst auch viel zu müde. Sie hatten sich beim Training heute besonders verausgabt und auch ein Temperamentbündel wie Hinata hatte irgendwann seinen Energievorrat erschöpft.

"Lass uns ins Bett gehen. Dafür bist du doch hergekommen.", sagte er schließlich und stand vom Sofa auf. Hinata warf ihm daraufhin einen undefinierbaren Blick zu, und Kageyama hatte den Eindruck, als hätten seine Wangen heute etwas mehr Farbanteil, als sonst. Hoffentlich hatte er sich im Dauerregen der letzten Tage nicht erkältet oder sich die Grippe eingefangen, die in der Schule herumging. Er wollte sich wirklich ungern von ihm anstecken lassen.

Bevor Kageyama den Weg in sein Zimmer antrat, lief er mit Hinata noch einmal kurz an der Küche vorbei, in der sich seine Eltern schon den Großteil des Abends verschanzt hatten. Den ganzen Tag über waren sie ihm schon aus dem Weg gegangen.  
"Wir gehen dann ins Bett.", sagte er und blinzelte träge gegen das viel zu helle Licht der Deckenlampe an. Ja, er war wirklich reif für die Federn.  
"Ich hab den Futon in dein Zimmer gelegt.", sagte seine Mutter mit piepsiger Stimme und sein Vater nahm einen langen Zug aus seinem Glas, in dem sich irgendeine komische Flüssigkeit befand, die nicht wie Wasser oder Tee aussah.

"Gute Nacht.", sagten er und Hinata gleichzeitig, so brav, wie sie eben waren, und stapften die Treppe hoch, zu Kageyamas Zimmer. Ihre Schlafsachen hatten sie bereits angezogen, also blieb es ihnen nur noch unter die Decken zu huschen, das Licht auszumachen und die Augen zu schließen. Hoffentlich würde Hinata nicht wieder wie im Trainingscamp alle halbe Stunde aufstehen, um aufs Klo zu latschen. Hätte ihm nur jemand gesagt, dass das diese Nacht sein kleinstes Problem sein würde...


	2. Schlimmer gehts immer

Hinata war schon ein paar mal in Kageyamas Zimmer gewesen, meist um mit ihm für einen Test zu lernen, bei dem sie dann beide versagten oder um sich eine seiner zahlreichen Volleyballzeitschriften anzuschauen. Eigentlich hätte alles ganz normal ablaufen sollen, da sie beide müde genug waren, um sofort ins Bett zu fallen. Leider hatte Kageyama, aus reiner Gewohnheit heraus, einen schwerwiegenden Fehler begangen und den Lichtschalter betätigt. Hätte er das mal lieber gelassen.

In dem Moment, als sein eher spärlich eingerichtetes Zimmer von künstlichem Licht durchflutet wurde, fiel sein Augenmerk auf eine kleine, eher unauffällig aussehende Schachtel auf dem Nachttisch neben seinem Bett, bei der er sich hundertprozentig sicher war, dass sie sich am vorherigen Tag noch nicht dort befunden hatte. Aber ein kurzer Blick reichte ihm, um zu wissen, worum es sich handelte. Sein Puls beschleunigte sich mit einem mal auf das Doppelte und er bekam sofort schwitzige Hände. Es war ein Fehler gewesen, seinen Eltern in die Vorbereitung für die „Übernachtungsparty“ einzuweihen. Er hätte sich selbst darum kümmern und seine Zimmertür anschließend fest verriegeln sollen.

Leider musste er feststellen, dass sein auffälliges Starren auch Hinatas Blick auf das unerwünschte Objekt geleitet hatte, der einen neugierigen und etwas verwirrten Eindruck machte. Was würde er jetzt von ihm denken? Er musste diese blöde Schachtel so schnell wie möglich loswerden, bevor Hinata anfing, unangenehme Fragen zu stellen.

Als Resultat einer Kurzschlussreaktion trieben ihn seine Beine in Richtung Nachttisch, von dem er sich die Packung schnappte, mit weniger als drei Schritten zum Fenster hetzte, selbiges aufriss und die Schachtel mit Schwung nach draußen beförderte, wo sie an einem Baum abprallte und schließlich auf dem benachbarten Grundstück liegenblieb. Er würde sich später eine Ausrede ausdenken, die rechtfertigte, warum er seinen Krempel in den Obstgarten seiner Nachbarn entsorgte. Hauptsache die blöde Schachtel war endlich aus seinem und Hinatas Blickfeld verschwunden.

Schwer atmend, als wäre er gerade zwanzig Runden ums Schulgebäude gerannt, drehte er sich schließlich zu Hinata um, der gekrümmt im Zimmer stand, sich eine Hand auf den Mund gepresst hatte und so wirkte, als würde er jeden Moment blau anlaufen und ersticken. Als wäre die Situation nicht schon peinlich genug.  
„Hey, sag mal, machst du dich über mich lustig?“, fuhr er Hinata an und bewegte sich mit dem bedrohlichsten Killerblick, den er aufbringen konnte, auf ihn zu, „Wenn du nicht sofort aufhörst zu kichern, fliegst du gleich hinterher. Ich meine es ernst!“

Hinata hob im nächsten Moment beschwichtigend die Arme in die Höhe und lächelte nervös, wurde aber gleich wieder von einem heftigen Lachanfall durchgeschüttelt und hielt sich den Bauch, während Kageyama dem Drang widerstand seinen Freund tatsächlich an die frische Luft zu setzen, einfach nur, um ihm nicht mehr in die Augen sehen zu müssen. Alle Anzeichen von Müdigkeit, die er vor ein paar Minuten gespürt hatte, waren wie weggeblasen.

„Sorry, aber ich hätte gar nicht gewusst, was in der Schachtel drin ist, wenn du nicht so überreagiert hättest. Ich find das nicht schlimm, ehrlich!“, versuchte Hinata die Situation zu deeskalieren, als er sich wieder einigermaßen eingekriegt hatte und Kageyama wunderte sich nur, wie deutlich er ihn immer noch verstehen konnte, so laut wie das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschte. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, welchen Farbton sein Gesicht gerade angenommen hatte, aber gesund sah es bestimmt nicht aus.

„Die ist nicht von mir, die müssen meine Eltern dahin gelegt haben. Ich weiß davon nichts.“, sagte er schließlich und im Nachhinein wäre es wohl sinnvoller gewesen, die Packung mit den Kondomen unauffällig in einer Schublade verschwinden lassen, anstatt sie aus dem Fenster zu schmeißen, aber Nachdenken war außerhalb von Volleyball noch nie sein Ding gewesen. Was hatten sich seine Eltern nur dabei gedacht? Wollten sie ihm einen Streich spielen und ihn absichtlich vor seinem Gast blamieren? Oder dachten sie vielleicht wirklich, dass er und Hinata...? Aber wie zur Hölle waren sie nur auf diese absurde Idee gekommen? Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto mehr verwirrte es ihn. Er wollte nichts mehr davon hören.

"Gehen wir ins Bett!", sagte er im Befehlston, rollte sich mit einer mehr oder weniger eleganter Bewegung auf seine eigene Matratze und zog sich die Bettdecke bis unters Kinn. Ein Rascheln an seinem Ohr signalisierte ihm, dass Hinata ausnahmsweise einmal ohne weitere dumme Kommentare den Futon neben ihm in Beschlag genommen hatte, und sie jetzt endlich schlafen konnten. Kageyama bewegte seinen Arm in Richtung der Nachtischlampe und wollte die letzte Lichtquelle im Raum erlischen lassen, als er sich noch einmal zu seinem Freund umdrehte. Hinata hatte sich bereits in seine Decke eingewickelt, sah aber noch hellwach aus und schaute mit großen Augen, die das schwache Licht wie kleine Sterne reflektierten, zu ihm hoch. 

"Gute Nacht!", krächzte er, als er das Gefühl hatte, etwas sagen zu müssen, und im nächsten Augenblick war es stockfinster im Zimmer, genauso, wie er es am liebsten mochte. So richtig schön dunkel, wie in einer Gruft. Herrlich. So konnte man gut schlafen, zumindest in der Theorie.  
"Gute Nacht!", antwortete Hinata, aber es klang eher wie ein Flüstern. Kageyama dachte sich nichts dabei und rollte sich auf die Seite, weg von Hinata und dem offenen Fenster. Sein Herz schlug ihm nach wie vor bis zum Hals und ihm war immer noch verdammt heiß, aber das lag sicher daran, dass er sauer war. Sauer auf seine Eltern, die ihm offensichtlich einen Streich gespielt hatten und sauer auf Hinata, der das alles auch noch lustig fand.

\---

Es folgte gefühlt eine halbe Stunde, in der Kageyama zwanghaft versuchte, sich mental soweit herunterzufahren, dass sein Körper es als Signal verstehen würde, endlich in den Schlafmodus zu wechseln. Er versuchte nicht über die peinliche Situation mit der Schachtel, an seine Eltern, oder an Hinata zu denken, dessen gleichmäßiger Atem ihn alle paar Sekunden daran erinnerte, dass er nicht allein in seinem Zimmer war. Er fühlte sich angespannt und seltsam, und so würde er ganz bestimmt nicht schlafen können. Nach einer Weile fing auch noch Hinata an, sich hinter ihm in seinem Futon herumzuwühlen und merkwürdige, unzufriedene Geräusche von sich zu geben. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Das war es dann wohl mit schlafen.

"Kageyaama!", flüsterte er so laut, wie man es noch gerade so als Flüstern bezeichnen konnte, "Der Futon ist unbequem, ich mag den nicht." Irritiert drehte sich Kageyama zu seinem jetzigen Zimmergenosse um, sah aber natürlich nichts, als die vollkommene Dunkelheit.  
"Hab dich nicht so!", zischte er in Hinatas Richtung, "Wir haben keinen anderen da, also jammer nicht rum! Sonst bist du doch auch nicht so pingelig." Kopfschüttelnd drehte er sich wieder in Richtung Tür und war zufrieden, als Hinata nach ein paar Sekunden noch nichts darauf geantwortet hatte. Das bedeutete, er hatte es akzeptiert oder war eingeschlafen, bevor er es akzeptieren konnte. Beides konnte ihm recht sein.

Er hätte nicht so viel Verständnis von jemandem wie Hinata erwarten sollen. Das wurde ihm schlagartig bewusst, als er nur wenige Minuten später plötzlich spürte, wie sich die Matratze hinter ihm senkte und bevor er sich überhaupt darüber bewusst werden konnte, was passiert war, spürte er schon Hinatas warmen Atem an seinem Nacken. Einen seiner Arme hatte der Kleinere über seiner Taille drapiert und zwischen seinen Schulterblättern spürte Kageyama einen eindeutigen Kontakt, der nur dadurch zustande kommen konnte, dass Hinata ihm näher gekommen war. Zu nah. Viel zu nah!

"Hinata, was zur Hölle?", zischte er aufgebracht, wagte es aber nicht, sich zu bewegen. Mit einem mal war sein Puls gefühlt auf hundertachtzig geschossen und er fühlte sich, als würde er innerlich brennen. Dabei waren die beiden immer noch durch eine Bettdecke getrennt und selbst wenn nicht, gab es überhaupt einen Grund für ihn so zu reagieren? Wenn sie zusammen mit der Mannschaft auswärts übernachteten, waren sie oft dazu gezwungen, sich in einen nicht besonders großen Schlafraum zu quetschen. Da kam es oft vor, dass man von einem Teamkamerad die Hände oder die Füße ins Gesicht bekam und einmal hatte er Hinata dabei erwischt, wie er es geschafft hatte, im Schlaf drei seiner Mitspieler gleichzeitig zu belästigen. Es war nichts besonderes, und doch fühlte es sich diesmal anders an. Es war irgendwie...intimer? Konnte man das so sagen, oder war das alles den Kondomen geschuldet?

"Was denn? Du machst dich doch immer über meine Größe lustig.", erwiderte Hinata schnippisch und Kageyama musste sich zwanghaft in Gedanken rufen, dass er seine Körpergröße meinte, "Das heißt doch dann, dass ich nicht so viel Platz wegnehme."  
"In das Bett passen aber keine zwei Leute. Wie soll ich denn so bitte schlafen?"  
"Hab dich nicht so.", flüsterte Hinata und Kageyama konnte das Grinsen in seiner Stimme geradezu vor seinem inneren Auge sehen. Dieser verdammte Spinner...

"Dann bleib halt hier, aber versuch wenigstens liegenzubleiben.", hatte Kageyama es irgendwann aufgegeben, Hinata aus seinem Bett zu verscheuchen. Wenn er an die Kante des Bettes rutschte, konnte Hinata nicht so sehr an ihm kleben und würde ihm hoffentlich auch nicht im Schlaf aufs T-Shirt sabbern. Aber auch sonst war es nicht so schlimm, wie er erwartet hatte. Nachdem die erste Aufregung abgeklungen war, wirkte Hinatas Atem und die Körperwärme, die er ausstrahlte, eher beruhigend als aufwühlend. Es war ja nicht so, als ob er es hasste, mit ihm ein Bett zu teilen.

"Du, Kageyama?", fragte Hinata nach einer Weile, noch bevor er die Schwelle zwischen Wach- und Schlafzustand überschreiten konnte. Leise aufstöhnend, da er sich nicht mehr dazu in der Lage fühlte, seinen derzeitigen Bettgenosse anzumotzen, begab sich Kageyama langsam in eine sitzende Position und schaltete das Licht an.   
"Du kannst nicht schlafen?", fragte er Hinata unnötigerweise, der halb zusammengerollt auf "seiner" Seite des Bettes saß und den Zipfel der Bettdecke zwischen seinen Fingern drehte. Was half in so einer Situation? Warme Milch?

"Ich frag mich die ganze Zeit, warum deine Eltern dir Kondome ans Bett gelegt haben.", rückte Hinata sofort mit der Sprache heraus und nahm wie immer kein Blatt vor den Mund, "Das macht man doch nicht einfach so. Oder, es sind doch deine, und du hast mich angeflunkert." Kageyama schwor sich, dass Hinata davor noch nie das Wort "Kondome" in den Mund genommen hatte, zumindest nicht in seiner Anwesenheit. Sofort stieg ihm wieder eine unangenehme Hitze ins Gesicht und er hatte das Bedürfnis, diesmal selbst aus dem Fenster zu springen, um sich abzukühlen.

"Idiot! Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass ich die Dinger noch nie gesehen hab." sagte er nun etwas lauter. Dachte Hinata etwa wirklich, dass er so etwas brauchte?  
"Ja, aber...", fing Hinata wieder an und hob einen Zeigefinger an seine Lippen, "Wenn das so ist, dann...haben deine Eltern...Ich meine, warum sollten sie das machen? Denken Sie etwa, dass wir ein Paar sind? Und, dass wir Sex haben?" Hinatas und seine Blicke trafen sich und Kageyama stockte der Atem. Ja, vielleicht dachten sie genau das, wenn es sich nicht doch um einen verspäteten und definitiv verunglückten Aprilscherz handelte. Aber es ausgesprochen zu hören, und dann auch noch von so jemandem wie Hinata, der es gegen ihn verwenden würde, war für ihn unerträglich.

"Sei endlich still, und leg dich ins Bett!", verlor Kageyama vor lauter Beschämtheit die Fassung, krallte sich eins seiner Kopfkissen und feuerte es seinem Gegenüber ins Gesicht, "Ich will von dem Zeug nichts mehr hören!" Hinata gab einen, durch das Kissen abgedämpften, Schrei von sich und Kageyama, der schon wieder schwer am Atmen war, dämmerte es es langsam. Als er seinen Eltern von ihrer geplanten "Übernachtungsparty" berichtet hatte, waren ihre Reaktionen auch schon seltsam gewesen. Scheiße, was wenn sie etwas, was er gesagt hatte, in den falschen Hals bekommen hatten? Vielleicht hatten sie deshalb so entsetzt reagiert??

"Hey, wir können doch darüber reden. Du musst nicht immer gleich so ausrasten.", wurde er von Hinata kritisiert, der das Kissen mittlerweile an seine Brust gedrückt hatte und sich regelrecht daran festklammerte. Auch er wirkte etwas nervös, aber dafür schien es um ihn nicht ansatzweise so schlimm bestellt zu sein, wie um Kageyama. Wenigstens konnte er noch normal sprechen. Ein Hinata, der sich wirklich schämte, glühte regelrecht, aber aus irgendeinem Grund war es ihm wohl weniger peinlich, mit seinem einstigen Rivalen über Sex zu reden, als sich seine Jacke falschrum anzuziehen.

"Ich hab wahrscheinlich was Blödes erzählt...aus Versehen.", knurrte Kageyama und war wütender auf sich, als auf Hinata oder seine Eltern, auch wenn er immer noch nicht verstand, was genau er denn nun Schlimmes gesagt haben sollte. Hinata legte verwirrt den Kopf schief und kniff die Augen zusammen.

"Was genau?", bohrte er nach und Kageyama versuchte sich krampfhaft daran zu erinnern, wie das Gespräch mit seinen Eltern abgelaufen war. Das mit der Party hatte er ihnen nicht gesagt, wegen dem Alkohol, das wusste er noch ganz genau.  
"Ich hab ihnen erzählt, dass ich einen extra Futon für dich brauche.", fing er an und rieb sich die Schläfen, um seine grauen Zellen anzuregen. Hinata nickte ungeduldig und forderte ihn mit einer Handbewegung dazu auf, weiterzureden.  
"Dann hab ich ihnen gesagt, dass du das, was wir vorhaben, schon öfter gemacht hast, sogar in der Grundschule. Und, dass es Spaß machen soll.", fuhr er fort und Hinata schnaubte belustigt.

"Du hast mir ja echt gut zugehört. Bin stolz auf dich.", neckte er ihn mit einem frechen Grinsen und ignorierte den bösen Blick, den Kageyama ihm im nächsten Moment zuwarf. Der Kleine befand sich heute wirklich auf dünnem Eis.  
"Aber, das ist doch alles ganz normal. Kommt da noch was, oder wars das schon?", ließ Hinata nicht locker und Kageyama raufte sich frustriert die Haare. Was zur Hölle konnte er gesagt haben, was ihm dieses Schlamassel eingebracht hatte?  
"Außer, dass wir miteinander schlafen wollen, hab ich nichts weiter gesagt.", war er sich nun sicher, verschränkte trotzig die Arme vor der Brust und schaute seinen Freund mit einem typisch resignierten "Ich hab getan, was ich konnte"-Blick an. 

Hinata starrte ihn ein paar Sekunden lang an, blinzelte ein paar mal, als müsste er das eben gehörte erst einmal verarbeiten, bevor er sein Gesicht zu einer entsetzten Grimasse verzog, mit einem mal feuerrot wurde und Kageyama das Kissen in seinen Armen nun seinerseits mit Schwung ins Gesicht schleuderte.   
"Kageyama, du Idiot! Das hast du doch nicht wirklich so gesagt? Sag mir, dass das ein Scherz war!", rief er völlig außer sich und langsam verlor Kageyama wirklich die Geduld mit ihm. 

"Was soll ich denn gesagt haben? Ich hab gesagt, dass wir miteinander schlafen, dass war doch nicht gelogen! Wir schlafen doch! Sollten wir zumindest!", rief er und so laut wie sie sich mittlerweile anbrüllten und sich gegenseitig hochschaukelten, war es regelrecht sinnlos gewesen, sich zuvor nur im Flüsterton unterhalten zu haben. Was ging denn auch bitte mit Hinata ab? Sonst war das mit dem Ausrasten doch eher seine Disziplin.

"Kageyama, es heißt zusammen schlafen oder übernachten! Nicht miteinander schlafen! Und dann auch noch das mit der Grundschule, was glaubst du, denken deine Eltern jetzt von mir?", regte er sich immer noch auf und langsam aber sicher sickerten die Informationen zu dem eigentlichen Übeltäter durch. Er konnte Hinata nicht wirklich einen Vorwurf machen, wenn er sich bei seinen Eltern verplappert hatte. Als könnte die Situation nicht noch peinlicher werden, klopfte es einen kurzen Moment später zaghaft an die Zimmertür, bevor Kageyamas Mutter ihren Kopf vorsichtig durch den geöffneten Türspalt schob. Dabei nahm sie mit keinem der beiden Jungs Blickkontakt auf und fixierte stattdessen nur den Boden vor sich.

"Ich störe euch beide ja nur ungern, aber die Nachbarn haben sich beschwert...wegen der Lautstärke. Ihr solltet das Fenster nicht offen lassen, wenn ihr...ihr wisst schon."   
"Wir sind jetzt ruhig!", antwortete Kageyama, bevor sie noch mehr sagen konnte und hoffte, dass sich seine Stimme in echt nicht so schrill und quietschig anhörte, wie sie in seinem Kopf klang. Schnaubend und vor lauter Scham fast zerfließend, stolperte er ans gegenüberliegende Ende seines Zimmers und verriegelte das Fenster, nur zur Sicherheit, dass es keine weiteren Beschwerden geben würde. Noch einmal würde er das definitiv nicht aushalten.

"Hinata?", fragte er, als er sich wieder umdrehte und auf dem Weg zu seinem Bett war. Der Angesprochene lag immer noch in seinem Bett, aber diesmal mit dem Gesicht zum Fenster, eingerollt in Embryo-Position und nur dürftig zugedeckt.  
"Du machst mich echt fertig, Kageyama.", seufzte er und klang plötzlich so, als hätte ihm ihr kleiner "Streit" alle noch übriggebliebenen Energien entzogen. Nur wenige Minuten später war es ruhig im Zimmer. Niedergeschlagen und sich irgendwie vom ganzen Universum veräppelt fühlend, schlüpfte Kageyama wieder unter seine Decke und sorgte dafür, dass es wieder dunkel wurde. Die Gruftatmosphäre passte perfekt wie nie zu seinem Gemütszustand.

"Scheiße.", flüsterte er kaum hörbar und jetzt, wo Hinata sich so deutlich von ihn abgewandt hatte, vermisste er dessen Körperwärme, als würden sie sich schon seit ewig und drei Tagen ein Bett teilen. Vielleicht war es ja besser gewesen, dass er bis zum heutigen Tage noch keine "Übernachtungsparties" hinter sich gehabt hatte. Dann waren ihm diese Demütigungen bisher erspart geblieben. Stirnrunzelnd drehte er sich zu Hinata um, obwohl er ihn nicht mehr sehen, sondern nur noch leise atmen hören konnte. Das war dann wohl das letzte mal, dass sie miteinander...pardon "zusammen" schliefen, abgesehen von Trainingscamps. Er hatte es ein weiteres mal geschafft, sich einen seiner Mitmenschen zu vergraulen, und das nur, weil er zwei Wörter verwechselt hatte. Hinata hatte recht. Er war wirklich ein riesengroßer Idiot.

\---

 

Die Nacht war allen Erwartungen entsprechend eine kurze gewesen. Kageyama war irgendwann mit brummendem Schädel und trockenem Mund aufgewacht und hatte nur an dem feinen Lichtstrahl, der durch den Spalt der zugezogenen Vorhänge in sein Zimmer gefallen war, gemerkt, dass es schon früh am Morgen sein musste. Hinata schien noch zu schlafen, auf jeden Fall hätte er es gemerkt, wenn er vor ihm aufgestanden wäre, so viel Lärm, wie er beim Aufstehen immer veranstaltete. 

Unzufrieden und sich wie gerädert fühlend, schlurfte Kageyama in Richtung Bad, welches sich zum Glück auf der gleichen Etage befand, wie sein Zimmer. Er hatte wahnsinnig bescheuertes Zeug geträumt. Irgendetwas von Hinata, der in einem riesigen Roboterkostüm gegen einen Bösewicht gekämpft hatte, welcher schließlich, an einem phallisch geformten Ballon hängend, vor ihm geflüchtet war. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte der Böse auch noch wie eine Mischung aus Oikawa und Ushijima ausgesehen, nur mit Hörnern und viel, viel hässlicher. Er schüttelte sich bei dem bloßen Gedanke daran.

Als er das Bad betrat und sein Gesicht im Spiegel betrachtete, wunderte er sich nicht besonders. Seine Haare waren viel verstrubbelter als sonst, seine Augen wirkten klein und müde und auch sonst ähnelte er eher einem Vampir, als einem Menschen. Natürlich musste er, nachdem er seinen verwirrenden Robotertraum erfolgreich verdrängt hatte, wieder an den vergangenen Abend denken und an alles, was zwischen ihm und seinem Volleyballpartner vorgefallen war. Aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte er sich schmutzig. Da half nur eins, Zähne putzen! Entschlossen griff er nach seiner Zahnbürste, verteilte großzügig Zahnpasta auf den Borsten und fing an zu schrubben. Er merkte in seiner fast schon aggressiven Gründlichkeit kaum, wie sich hinter ihm jemand näherte und zuckte zusammen, als er plötzlich zwei kleine Hände an seinem Rücken spürte, die sich von hinten in sein eh schon zerknittertes T-Shirt krallten.

"Hinata?", nuschelte er zwischen Zahnpastaschaum und Sabber, als er einen Blick über seine Schulter warf und in die großen, unschuldig aussehenden Augen seines Freundes sah. Der Kleinere hatte den Kopf abgewandt und seine Wangen waren leicht gerötet. Er machte aber nicht den Eindruck, als ob er wegwollte und drückte sich stattdessen mit seinem ganzen Körper noch fester gegen ihn. Man hätte es als eine verunglückte Umarmung bezeichnen können, wenn man großzügig gewesen wäre.

"Ich entschuldige mich bei dir, okay?", sagte er und verfestigte den Klammergriff in seinem Oberteil, "Ich hab gestern überreagiert, und ich will nicht, dass du wegen sowas sauer auf mich bist. Das wäre echt doof." Kageyama runzelte verwundert die Stirn und spuckte den Rest seiner Zahnpasta ins Waschbecken, bevor er Hinata seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit zukommen ließ. Hinata dachte, er wäre sauer auf ihn? War es nicht eher umgekehrt? Er hatte doch mit der Kondomgeschichte angefangen und Hinata vor seinen Eltern bloßgestellt. Sollte Hinata nicht eher sauer auf ihn sein?

"Warum zur Hölle sollte ich bitte sauer auf dich sein?", fragte er ihn deshalb ernsthaft und wartete Hinatas Antwort ab, da er immer noch Schlimmeres vermutete.  
"Wenn du nicht sauer bist, dann muss ich mich ja auch nicht entschuldigen.", schlussfolgerte der Kleinere und Kageyama schnaubte genervt. Da hatte er sich also ganz umsonst Sorgen um ihre Freundschaft gemacht. Er hätte es wissen sollen. Hinata und er hatten schon bei weitem schlimmere und unangenehmere Situationen durchgestanden, und am Ende wie Magnete immer wieder zueinander gefunden. Es wäre wirklich übertrieben, wegen eines dummen Missverständnisses alles in Frage zu stellen.

Eine Weile blieben sie so im Badezimmer stehen und irgendwann hatte Hinata aufgehört, sich an ihm festzukrallen und stattdessen seine Arme locker von hinten um seine Taille gelegt. Sein Gesicht hatte er irgendwo zwischen seine Schultern gepresst und Kageyama spürte wieder dieses Kribbeln und die Wärme, die er schon gespürt hatte, als Hinata in der Nacht der Meinung gewesen war, seinen bevorzugten Diskretionsabstand verletzen zu müssen. In dem ungeheizten Badezimmer führte der Kontrast an Temperaturen dazu, dass ihm eine Gänsehaut über den ganzen Körper fuhr, aber es war nicht unangenehm, nur ein wenig peinlich. Mit letzterem Gefühl hatte er ja seit dem gestrigen Tag schon genug Erfahrungen gemacht.

"Ich hab nachgedacht.", murmelte Hinata gegen seine Schulter und sprach weiter, bevor Kageyama das mit dem "nachdenken" in Frage stellen konnte, "Ich finde es gar nicht so schlimm, dass deine Eltern so über uns denken. Zumindest stört es mich nicht besonders." Okay, das hatte er nun wirklich nicht erwartet. Hinata störte es also nicht, dass seine Eltern dachten, er würde ihn extra zu sich einladen, nur um ihm dann mitten in der Nacht das Hirn rauszu-

"Mensch, Kageyama, das mein ich doch nicht!", schrie Hinata plötzlich auf, als hätte er aus seiner bloßen Mimik den Großteil seiner Gedanken entziffert, "Du hast in letzter Zeit echt nur Schweinkram im Kopf! Ich wette, du stellst dir vor, dass ich unten liege, nur weil ich kleiner bin als du. Pah!" Kageyama stand da, wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt und ließ seine Augen in dem engen Raum hektisch nach Gegenständen suchen, die er Hinata für seinen letzten Kommentar an die Birne hauen konnte. Leider fand er nur eine Flasche mit Rasierschaum und Unmengen an Seifenstücken vor, die ihm als Waffen ungeeignet erschienen. Hinata schien seine bedrohlich aufflammende Aura gar nicht zu bemerken, da er schmollend, mit verschränkten Armen in der Ecke stand und selbst schon ganz rote Ohren hatte.

\---

 

Aber was gesagt wurde, war nun einmal gesagt und so begaben sich die beiden Paradebeispiele für Peinlichkeit nach dem Umziehen ins Esszimmer, um ihr Frühstück einzunehmen, natürlich zusammen mit Kageyamas Eltern. Zu sagen, dass ihnen die Situation unangenehm war, wäre die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts, nein des Jahrtausends gewesen! Betreten stocherte Kageyama in seinem Essen herum und warf immer wieder einen Seitenblick zu Hinata, der sein Essen ebenfalls kaum anrührte. So mussten sich Tiere fühlen, wenn sie zur Schlachtbank geführt wurden.

"Ähm...", fing Kageyamas Mutter an und räusperte sich einmal, wobei Kageyama schon merkte, wie ihm das Herz in die Hose rutschte, "Ich wollte nur noch einmal sagen, dass ich mich für euch freue. Es ist schön, dass ihr beiden glücklich zusammen seid." Kageyama fragte sich langsam wirklich, ob er nicht vielleicht doch Fieber hatte. Hinata hingegen schien die ganze Sache etwas entspannter anzugehen, als er.  
"Tobio?", sprach sein Vater ihn nun direkt an und zwang ihn dazu, zumindest zu ihm hochzuschauen, auch wenn er nicht vorhatte, zu antworten, "Es tut mir Leid, wenn du das Gefühl hattest, ich würde dich nicht akzeptieren. Es kam nur alles etwas überraschend."

So oft, wie sich Kageyama wünschte, Hinata würde die Klappe halten, in der Situation wäre es ihm lieber gewesen, er hätte etwas gesagt, nur allein, um von sich abzulenken. Aber wenn er so recht darüber nachdachte, hätte er vielleicht am Ende alles nur noch peinlicher gemacht, wenn das aktuell überhaupt noch möglich war.

"Du bist unser einziger Sohn, und wir wollen doch, dass es dir gut geht. Wenn Hinata der Richtige für dich ist, dann ist das eben so. Ich finde, dass ihr gut zusammenpasst.", fuhr seine Mutter mit einem sanften Lächeln fort und streckte ihren Arm aus, um ihrem Sohn fürsorglich die Schulter zu tätscheln. Eigentlich hätte sie sich dabei die Hand verbrennen müssen.

"Hm...", meinte Hinata, nachdem Kageyamas Eltern scheinbar mit ihrer Folter fertig waren und es klang fast so, als würde er ihnen zustimmen. Vielleicht bezog sich das aber auch nur auf das Essen. Jetzt, wo seine Eltern aufgehört hatten, ihn und Hinata anzustarren, und sich wieder in ihre Gespräche über anstehende Betriebsfeiern und Gehaltserhöhungen vertieft hatten, konnte er endlich durchatmen. Nur einen kurzen Moment später kam auch wieder sein Appetit zurück, und er machte sich über sein Essen her, wie ein hungriger Wolf. Hinata reichte ein kurzer Seitenblick zu ihm, um sich provozieren und zu einem Wettessen anstiften zu lassen.   
"Da hat er es also her.", hörte er seine Mutter seufzen, aber das war ihm egal. Er durfte Hinata auf keinen Fall gewinnen lassen. Immerhin ging es hier um Ruhm und Ehre.

\---

Nachdem die beiden Freunde ihr Essen vertilgt und Kageyama im Wettessen einen sicheren Sieg davongetragen hatte (auch wenn Hinata auf einem Unentschieden bestand), verabschiedete sich Hinata noch einmal von Kageyamas Eltern, und bedankte sich herzlich für das gute Frühstück. So, wie er jeden, den er traf anstrahlte, konnte man ihm wirklich nicht lange böse sein, auch wenn er keine guten Tischmanieren hatte. Kageyamas Mutter wünschte ihm eine sichere Fahrt nach Hause und sein Vater sah ihn eindringlich an, wobei sein einschüchternder Blick nicht ansatzweise so ausgereift war, wie der seines Sohnes.

Eine seltsam melancholische Stimmung lag in der Luft, als die beiden Jugendlichen kurz vor ihrem Abschied im Türrahmen standen und Hinata sich eine leichte Jacke mit Kapuze überzog, da man nie wissen konnte, wann nächste Regenschauer kam. Merkwürdigerweise schien gerade sogar die Sonne, nachdem es mehrere Tage durchgeregnet hatte. Es war eben ein typischer Tag im April. Da spielte das Wetter regelmäßig verrückt. 

"Ja, also...war ganz nett.", murmelte Kageyama vor sich hin, da er es nicht für richtig hielt, Hinata wie sonst auch die Tür vor der Nase zuzuschlagen, "Können wir mal wieder machen, wenn meine Eltern nicht da sind.", mit Betonung auf den letzten Satz. Nein, er hatte es nicht schlimm gefunden mit Hinata Zeit zu verbringen, wenn man von den vielen Schreckensmomenten absah, die er sich alle selbst eingebrockt hatte. Wenn er daran dachte, den Rest des Wochenendes alleine mit seinen Eltern zu verbringen, die ihm sicher noch viele unangenehme Fragen stellen würden, sank seine Stimmung jetzt schon in den Keller, obwohl es ihn früher nie gestört hatte, alleine mit ihnen zu sein.

"Wir machen das bestimmt mal wieder.", versicherte Hinata ihm und setzte wieder sein strahlendstes Lächeln auf, "Vielleicht ist dann das Wetter auch besser, und wir können mal raus gehen und Volleyball spielen. Nur wir beide, das wär mega cool!"  
"Hm...", antwortete Kageyama und als er Hinata so ansah, erinnerte er sich daran, wie es war, als sie sich auf der Oberschule zum ersten mal wiedergesehen hatten. Er wusste noch genau, wie sie sich an die Kehle gegangen waren, sich angegiftet und es bedauert hatten, dass der andere bei ihnen im Team spielte. Und jetzt waren sie schon soweit, sich zu Hausbesuchen zu verabreden, bei denen Volleyball nur eine optionale Tätigkeit war. Dabei kannten sie sich noch gar nicht so lange.

Kageyama wollte seine Hand zum Gruß erheben, um vielleicht mit Hinata abzuklatschen, so wie er es beim Training immer von ihm verlangte, als der plötzlich näher auf ihn zukam, und nicht den Eindruck machte, als würde er ihm ein High Five geben wollen. Kageyama versuchte seine Mimik zu lesen und er schien tatsächlich über etwas nachzugrübeln, so wie er die Stirn in Falten gelegt hatte. Seine Wangen waren auch schon wieder etwas rötlich und allgemein machte er einen nervösen Eindruck, obwohl es gerade gar keinen Grund dafür gab.

Auf einmal sah er, wie Hinata vor ihm mit dem Kopf schüttelte, tief einatmete und die letzten Zentimeter zwischen ihnen mit zwei schnellen Schritten überwand, bevor er sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte und mit seinem Gesicht seinem eigenen immer näher kam. Bildete er sich das nur ein, oder wollte er...? Wollte er etwa wirklich...?

"Du hast da noch Soße im Gesicht.", merkte Hinata an und wischte ihm mit der Hand einmal über den rechten Nasenflügel. Völlig perplex wollte Kageyama ihn fragen, ob er ihn eigentlich verarschen wollte, doch er kam gar nicht dazu, den Mund zu öffnen, da Hinata ihn im gleichen Moment am Kragen seines Shirts zu sich heruntergezogen und ihre Lippen aufeinandergepresst hatte. Überrascht keuchte Kageyama auf, als er Hinatas warme Lippen auf seinen spürte. Er schmeckte nach Sojasoße, natürlich, sie hatten ja auch gerade erst gefrühstückt. Aber je länger der Kuss andauerte, desto mehr entglitten ihm seine Gedanken, wurden zu Mus verarbeitet und erstickten in einem Meer der Glückseligkeit. Das war es also, was Hinata gemeint hatte. Jetzt hatte er es verstanden.

Als sie sich nach ein paar Sekunden, die Kageyama wie in Zeitlupe erlebt hatte, wieder voneinander lösten und sich in die Augen schauten, hielten sie dem Blickkontakt nicht lange stand. Hinata sah auf einmal ganz verunsichert aus, vielleicht weil Kageyama selbst wieder eine gruselige Grimasse aufgesetzt, und nicht rechtzeitig gemerkt hatte, dass er Hinata damit Angst machte.  
"Schlimm? Zu viel?", fragte er fast schon panisch und man konnte bereits sehen, wie ihm der Schweiß auf die Stirn trat, während er sich nervös in den Saum seiner Jacke krallte und sein Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen verlagerte.

"Zu wenig.", rutschte es Kageyama heraus und er biss sich auf die Zunge. Wer auch immer da oben im Himmel herrschte, und wenn es der Volleyballgott war, musste ihn seit gestern besonders hassen. Hinata blinzelte nur einmal, bevor er belustigt grinste und der Sonne, die ihn von hinten anstrahlte, ernsthaft Konkurrenz machte.   
"Lass es uns erstmal langsam angehen!", sagte er keck, und noch bevor ihm Kageyama darauf eine wenig qualifizierte Antwort geben konnte, hatte sich Hinata schon umgedreht, sich sein Fahrrad geschnappt und seine Tasche in den Gepäckträger geschleudert. Kageyama erinnerte sich noch vage daran, dass er einen seiner Pullover im Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa liegengelassen hatte, aber das musste er ihm nicht unbedingt sagen.

"Wir sehen uns am Montag beim Training!", rief Hinata ihm noch zu, als wäre nichts gewesen und war, schneller als Kageyama "Volleyball" oder auch nur "Idiot" sagen konnte, hinter einer Hausecke verschwunden. Und wieder blieb Kageyama allein mit seinen Gedanken zurück, wenn man in dem Wirrwarr von Emotionen und Empfindungen überhaupt noch so etwas wie einen klaren Gedanken vorfinden konnte.

Langsam hob er einen Zeigefinger an seine Lippen, berührte sie zaghaft und stellte sich vor, wie es sich vor wenigen Minuten angefühlt hatte, als Hinata noch da gewesen war und ihn mit seinen eigenen Lippen berührt hatte. Das war alles viel zu verrückt, um wahr zu sein. Er hätte nie auch nur im Traum daran gedacht, dass es so kommen würde. Chaos und kaputte Möbelstücke hatte er erwartet, aber nicht das. Dennoch war es passiert...und er fand es nicht schlimm. Ganz im Gegenteil.

Als Kageyama den Hausflur wieder betrat und die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen ließ, atmete er einen Moment lang durch, um sich zu sammeln, bevor er sich schnurstracks auf dem Weg zurück in sein Zimmer machte, damit seine Eltern das wabbelige Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht nicht sahen. Seine Toleranzgrenze für Peinlichkeiten war schon seit der Kondomgeschichte weit überschritten, und jetzt wollte er einfach nur noch seine Ruhe haben und über das nachdenken, was an diesem und am gestrigen Tag passiert war. Allein. Ohne seine Eltern. Auch, wenn er zugeben musste, dass das alles vielleicht ohne sie gar nicht passiert wäre. 

Immerhin konnten sie sich jetzt die peinlichen "Coming Out"-Gespräche sparen. Das Pflaster hatte ihnen das Schicksal bereits gewaltvoll heruntergerissen, aber vielleicht war das auch besser, als später wochenlang herumzueiern. Nein, so hatte er sich die "Übernachtungsparty" mit Hinata ganz sicher nicht vorgestellt. Aber auch, wenn er viele Fehler gemacht hatte, war doch am Ende alles irgendwie gut ausgegangen.

Erschöpft aufseufzend ließ sich Kageyama zurück in seinem Zimmer mit dem Bauch voran auf sein ungemachtes Bett fallen, streckte alle Gliedmaßen von sich, so wie Hinata es sonst immer tat, und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinem Kopfkissen. Schon wieder kribbelte es überall und vielleicht war es nur eine einmalige Sache, eine dumme Laune von Hinata gewesen, und beim nächsten Training würde wieder alles normal zwischen ihnen sein. Aber vielleicht wollte er es wirklich einfach nur langsam angehen. 

Das war in Ordnung für ihn. Sie waren ja noch jung und hatten alle Zeit der Welt...


End file.
